Moving head lighting fixtures are commonly known in the art of lighting and especially used in entertainment lighting. Typically a moving head light fixture comprises a head having a number of light sources which creates a light beam and number of light effect means adapted to create various light effects. The head is rotatable connected to a yoke and the yoke is rotatable connected to a base and the result is that the head can rotate and direct the light beam in many directions.
The competition in the market has traditionally been based on the optical performance of the moving head such as light output, number of light effects, color mixing etc. The competition in the market has lately changed such that parameters such as quality, serviceability and price have become the most important factors. There is thus a need for a competitive moving head lighting fixture with regard to quality, serviceability and price. Especially the base construction and base-yoke connection is relatively complex, expensive and complicated to manufacture.